The Rebel Beauty of Kadic!
by Tsuna11644
Summary: Sick of her pressured modeling life, Ultear Tsuna runs away from her mother and travels around the world in order to seek a singing career and her father. She eventually pursues it only to be captured by her mother's agents and is forced to attend the school of Kadic where she becomes every students worse nightmare as part of her rebellion. OddxOC/Reader


**Forgive me if you hate the OCs name. Yes the name is out from Fairy Tail which I am currently also working on...enjoy this for now! Please no hate!**

You were sick of that pressured life...the life of modeling for your mother's clothing line since birth. Her name was Ur and the clothing line that she owned that you were forced to model for was named 'Time of Beauti'. Hour after hour, day after day and year after year there was always a photo shoot to do. You stayed quiet during those first few years of modeling and choosing not to say anything for your mother's sake. After those first few years you were promoted as the top 'Time Models' much to your dismay because it meant more work.

No one bothered to ask about what you wanted our about your feelings. Your mother thought it was due to loneliness so she hired celebs to be your friends which you completely ignored because loneliness wasn't your problem. What you truly wanted was freedom to live life as the person who you wanted to be: A singer which your mother was completely against of four unknown reasons. To see if people would react by showing sympathy for your pain you forced a depressed looking frown upon your face during your photo shoots much to your mother's anger and your pleasure. It turns out the photographers loved it and called it the new 'It Face'. Sadden at how your plan didn't work you would often show up at photo shoots in tears which the photographers liked even more since it suited your name: Ultear Tsuna.

One night on the day you turned 12 you had packed all your things and ran away from the area you currently lived in: Australia and from that day forth you traveled around the world to work on your music career as well as finding your father who you never knew of to take you in. It was hard living those days because mom sent the government to come look for you instead of going herself and because of that you haven't saw her in years. You hated her for this and continued traveling until you landed in Japan were you were easily able to achieve your music career for that country alone singing in Japanese.

Because you achieved your dream you let your guard down which allowed the government to one day abduct you on your 14th birthday under your mother's orders to send you away to a new and public school hoping that it will make you happier and to live freely until you were ready to model again. You have never been so angry at your mother in all your life. You're mother informed you that you will attend the boarding school of Kadic which is located somewhere in France. The two of you stayed in England three days before your big move to begin preparations.

You had 2 plans to make for yourself as soon as you make it to Kadic. One was to change your look and to be the girl that no one will recognize as the popular 'Time Model'. You had dyed your natural red hair teal which wasn't really normal for a tanned dark skinned girl like yourself to have and braided it into a long wild pigtail that went down over your shoulder. You now wore a light teal tube top with a silver star print that showed off your slim model midriff, black leather short shorts, black mesh thigh highs with shiny silver star outline prints, black combat boots with teal laces, fingerless gloves with silver skull studs and a black bandana with a silver 'T' print which you worn wrapped around your head.

Your mother surprisingly didn't scold you for the new hair color change. She sent you on a plane to France and you were riding the streets in a white limo sitting in between mom's security guards to make sure you wouldn't try anything funny. The limo then pulled up at a large boarding school. The limo driver then opened your door and presented you with your luggage when you stepped out. The second you were out the driver hopped back into the limo and speeded away. You sighed and slower entered the gates of Kadic dragging sing your suitcase.

"OK...you got this...let's go with Plan A" You muttered to yourself. "'Be the girl that no one will recognize!' You will have people call you by your last name because 'Ultear' was what your mother named you and you HATE your mother! Got it...Tsuna?" You whisper to yourself. "Hey look! It's Ultear Tsuna!" You heard. You turned seeing a stupid looking orange haired boy in really short red shorts pointing at you. More students gather around marvelling at the sight of you. You gasped. "Oh no! They recognize me!"

"Ultear! Ultear! We love you!" Three girls squeal. You widen your eyes. "HUH?!" You then wince at the flash of some cameras. "HEY!" You cried as you turned to a group of students of the photography club taking multiple photos of you. "Stop it!" You cried. One girl grabbed on your arm. "Ow!" You cried. "Ultear! I can't believe your going to school here! I can't wait for us to be friends!" Another girl ran up to you and grabbed your other arm. "Do you think you can get me a modeling job too?" "Hey just wait a sec! And let me go already!" You exclaimed. Two young students with a mic and cam walked towards you and began to film. "Ultear Tsuna! An honor to have you attending our school. You've been here for only five minutes! What are your thoughts?" The red head asked. The dark skinned girl zoomed the camera deeper towards your face. You grew nervous. "Uh..."

You looked around at the crazy atmosphere that surrounded you. The squealing students resembled your screaming fans who you were forced to please with autographs, the girls pulling on your arm acted as your celebrity friends who constantly fought over you to really mooch off your fame and the photography and film students resembled the annoying paparazzi who never left you alone. 'My mom put me here so I can be happy...how can I be happy here when it feels like my painful hard career everyday?' You thought.

You clenched your fist and closed your eyes. 'Guess I have no choice but to use Plan B!' You thought. You open your eyes giving off a calm expression. "She's doing the 'It Face!'" A student squealed. "That's it...RAMPAGE!" With that you quickly launch a kick to the girl that grabbed you on your left arm in the stomach and made her fall the to ground. The students gasped in surprise at your actions. The other girl released her grip from your arm. She slowly backed away scared as you sharply turned to get glaring. "What you looking at? HUH?!" You shouted. The girl shrieked which called her to fall back and cry. Your squealing fangirls then ran away screaming in fear.

You then turned to the photography students who were still taking pictures of you. You charged towards them and grab a camera out of a student's hands. "HEY! I need that!" He cried. "Who gives a damn?! NOT ME!" You shout. With that you break the camera over your knee. "My film!" The student cried. The rest of the photography students ran away while one remained. "Here you go honey..." You say as you cruelly drop the camera in his hands. The photography student then began to sob. You blew him a kiss as you walk away.

You then turned seeing the orange haired boy who still stood there now trembling in fear. "YOU!" You exclaimed as you point at him. "M-me?" He asked nervously. You charged for him. "This was all your fault!" With that you then kick him hard in the crotch. He screamed in pain and sank to the ground as he clutched his crotch. "This girl's nuts!" A student cried as more students ran away. The two young child students screamed in horror dropping their can and mic and ran with the other students. "How could Ultear be so cruel?!" They cried.

You grinned. "Ha ha! Yeah!" You laughed. You ran across campus pushing a few more students to the ground. You ran outside near the track field. You spotted a Hispanic man in a red track suit riding a bike. You snicker and ran to his side and pushed him to the side. "HEY! What are do-WHOAAAAAA!" The man cried as he began to lose control of his bike. He the shrieked in terror like a girl and swerved into the schools outdoor pool with a loud SPLASH! "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS ULTEAR TSUNA!" He shouted. "SUCK MY BALLS FAG!" You laughed.

You then ran towards another building and knocked over several garbage cans and poured then onto the walk ways. A few students slipped and feel in the trash. "ULTEAR!" They cried. "THE NAMES TSUNA!" You shouted as you ran inside the building. You soon found your way inside the cafeteria seeing a bunch of 6 grade students eating meatball subs. You rush on line pushing a few 6th graders and jump to the top of the counter in front of the lunch lady. "Hey! Get down here this instant!" The lunch lady yelled. You ignore her and glance down at the several pots of meat sauce and meatballs in front of you.

Every 6th grade student that was eating then turned to look at you crazy. You smiled. "Today's meal is on THE HOUSE!" You exclaimed. You then carelessly kick down several meatball pots which purposely spilled all over the cafeteria floors and eventually flooded up to the tables. "FOOD FIGHT!" A 6th grader shouted. In a matter of seconds the entire cafeteria gathered meatballs and drinks and through them at each other messing up the entire room. You laugh mechanically at the scene.

In a matter of minutes you were soon in the office sitting in a chair face to face with the principal. Who glared at you. "Principal Delmas, please understand that I am not always like this...just Mondays!" You say innocently. Principal Delmas growled angrily as he bang his fist against the desk. You sighed. "Yeah that sounded better in my head...I'll work on that!" And so you were given 4 hours of detention that you didn't promise to go to. Principal Delmas handed you your schedule. You were to head to your first period 1 chemistry class with Mrs. Hertz. You waited in the hallway for your introduction.

"Today class we have a new student joining us! You may know her from one of the most popular clothing lines. Please welcome Ultear Tsuna!" Mrs. Hertz said. You barged into the room slamming opening the door causing a few students to wince. You face the class. "Let's get one thing STRAIGHT! NO ONE calls me-" "Ms. Tsuna!" exclaimed. You turned to her seeing her glaring at you. "I hope you know that just because you are a young celebrity does not mean you will be getting any special treatment of any sort!" She said. You smiled at how she called you by your last name. "No problem. I just wanna be treated like a normal student" You said happily.

You walked through the aisles of the desks and that's when a cute brunette haired boy caught your eye wearing deep color clothing with him was a blonde haired boy with a purple hair dye who had his hair down wearing bright purple clothing. You smirk. "Ooh...this one's a really cool customer..." You then sway walk over to them and lean against their desk. The two of them stopped whatever conversation they had and turned to you. You giggle and waved at the brunette who had an annoyed expression on his face. "Hello there..."

The blonde boy grinned. "And hellooo to you too!" He said with a wink. You gave him a small wave before turning back to the brunette who folded his arms. "What do you want?" He asks a bit rudely. "To talk to you...cutie!" You say winking. The brunette rolled his eyes. "Great another stuck up girl who's flipped over me..." You raise an eyebrow. "Wow you sound like an arrogant kid!" You say surprised. You then smirk. "...But I don't hate boys like that!" "And by the way...I'm NOT a stuck up girl!" "Forgive my friend he's not really a social-friendly type of guy!" The blonde boy laughed.

You grinned at the brunette. "No problem...I could change that..." The brunette scoffed while blondie snickered to himself. "So are you gonna tell me your name or do I gotta keep flirting to get it out of ya?" You asked. "Ulrich..." He said. "And I'm Odd! I gotta admit Ultear you're a lot cuter in person! But then again you were a model!" Odd said. You slam on his part of the desk and gave him a cold scaring glare. "Don't you DARE call me by that name..." You said coldly. Both Ulrich and Odd gasped looking at you surprised. You sigh and stare at the ground sadly. "Sorry it's just...could you guys please call me by my last name? Just call me Tsuna alright?" "Uh..yeah ok!" Odd said sadly. "Sorry yelled at you..." You said.

"Your weird...I've second your all happy and the next your all angry. What gives?" Ulrich asked. "Who are you to judge?" You whispered. You then force a seductive smile on your face as you turn to him. "I'm a dangerous girl with dangerous feelings and a dangerous mind..." Odd smiled. "Hmm...dangerous enough to flood the cafeteria with meatballs?" Odd asked. You laugh. "How'd you know it was me?" Odd laughed. "Oh I have my sources...I gotta say you made a real impression on all the teachers and you made a big impression on me..." He purred. "You're welcome...I aim to please!" You said. You looked at Ulrich who groaned and then back at Odd and smiled.

"I like you guys..." You then go stand in between them and wrap your arms around their necks. "Yep! The three of us are going to be GREAT friends!" You said. "Yeah sure..." Ulrich said sarcastically as he took your hand off his neck. "I think I wanna be more than friends with you Tsuna..." Odd said leaning his head close to yours. "Uh...NO!" You said releasing your grip from him. This caused Odd to nearly fall off the seat but you caught him just in time.

That was when a pretty black haired girl with a yellow headband in a short pink midriff top and pants with a skirt wrap casually walked over to the table the three of you were. "Hi there Ulrich Sweetheart! I got something very important to tell you!" She said. "Important like uh... 'I lost my mascara' or 'my pink t shirt ran'?" Ulrich asked. "No nothing serious like that. It's something about you and me Ulrich! And if you wanna know more come by my dorm tonight at 8! I'm counting on you!" The girl cooed. She then turned to you and gasped. "Oh Ultear you're here! Finally!" She then tugged on your arm. You try to pull away. "OW! What do to think your doing?!" You exclaimed. "Isn't it obvious Ultear? You need to sit in the back with me so you can be a member of my group and we can exchange fashion secrets!" She said happily.

You look at the girl in disgust and knew she was only trying to be your friend because of your fame. You yank your arm away from her. "What's wrong Ultear?" She asks. You gave her the same scaring glare you have Odd. "I don't need your friendship! You only like me cause I was famous! And let's get one thing clear...DON'T EVER call me by my name! THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU!" You told the class who trembled in fear. You saw a boy in a green shirt and freckles wrt his pants. You turned back to the black haired girl who backed away. "SHEESH! Some celebrities are so rude!" She then walked to her seat in the back. You turned back to Ulrich and Odd. You saw Ulrich was smirking. "That's the first time I saw you smile at me!" You said as you smirk back. "Well actually I've been waiting to see someone tell off Sissi for awhile now!" Ulrich said.

"Her names Sissi huh? She's a real babe!" Odd said happily. You scoffed. "Babe? Weren't you just flirting with me a minute ago?" Odd turned to you. "Oh I flirt with a lot of girls all the time!" You narrowed your eyes at him. "Do you now?" Odd smirked. "Aww is someone jealous?" You blushed. "I am not! It's just playboys like you drive me wild and crazy!" Odd stroked your chin. "I like wild and crazy..." You slap his hand away from you. "If this is your way of aging me out the answer is NO!" You said. Odd chuckled. "It's ok Tsuna! I know you'll fall in love with me 'Tsuner' or later!" You rolled your eyes. "Very funny!"

You turn back to Ulrich. "So who is Sissi really?" "She's the principals daughter. Guys flip over her her but she's only flipped over me!" Ulrich explained. "That's pretty cool!" Odd said. "Cool?! She's only brain dead and a leech as well!" Ulrich said. "In that case in pretty lame!" Odd said in disgust. "Ulrich of she ever bothers you again let me know!" You say putting a hand on his shoulder. Ulrich raised an eyebrow. "Why? What are you gonna do?" You glare at him. "DUH beat her up! What else?!" Odd and Ulrich widen their eyes in shock at you. "Your gonna get kicked out of you do that!" Ulrich said. "You think I like being here? I HATE this school! I was get kicked out! This schools full of leeches who only want to be my friend cause I was famous. That's why I'm making a name for myself by becoming the schools new resident delinquent and do whatever I can to get kicked out!" You explained.

"You got some great enthusiasm Tsuna! I like that in a girl!" Odd said happily. You ignore his flirty comment and stare at him sternly. "Odd if anyone tries to bother you call me! I'll rough em up for you!" You say pounding a fist in your palm. Ulrich sighed. "Seriously...?" Odd smiled putting his hands behind his head. "I've always wanted a bodyguard!"

The bell rang and the three of you walked outside from class as Odd told a joke. "And so the waiter says 'I don't have frog legs that's just the way I walk!' Get it?" He laughed. You chuckle. "Yeah I get it! You're actually pretty funny!" "Are you two ever gonna give me a break?" Ulrich asked. "We're gonna have to get to know each other!" Odd said. "And I'm starting to scare everyone else do I need some friends!" You laughed. Odd smiled. "Yeah! By the end of the day you won't able to do without me!" "Without us!" You corrected.

The three of later got to know each other better as you drank your drinks by the vending machine as a Asian girl in a black midriff shirt walked by twirling her cup of hot chocolate. "I was raised on the road" You said. "What do you mean by 'raised on the road?'" Ulrich asked. "I grew up always traveling around the world for many different photo shoots. I never really had a home. But I always would wind up in Australia from time so I guess you could say I'm part Australian" You said. "How come you don't have a funny weird accent?" Odd asked. You narrowed your eyes at him. "Like I said I travel around the world a lot!" You then sipped your soda. Odd smirked. "I like you..." You blush at that and coke a bit on your drink. Odd laughed. "You're really cute when your shy!" "Unless you want a soda can down your throat I suggest you can it!" You threatened before taking another so if your drink. "Wow! Feisty I like it!" Odd purred. "I'd watch it if I were you..." Ulrich whispered.

Odd turned to him. "So I was thinking...You girlfriend Sissi-?" "-She's not my girlfriend!" Ulrich groaned as a blonde haired nerd walked by to the vending machine. "Coool! That means she's available!" Odd said eagerly as he threw his cup away. "And that means your available for me Ulrich!" You flirt as you massage his shoulders. Ulrich shrugged your arms off. "Hey back off would ya?" He then turned to Odd. "And Sissi's lame! She's not your type!" Odd rolled his eyes. "Everyone says that..." You then watch the nerd boy push the button of the vending machine only to be electrocuted. You widen your eyes. "WHOA!" The nerd then fell to the floor. "Belpoi!" Ulrich cried.

You and Ulrich ran to his side. Ulrich placed the nerds glasses back on his face. "This nerd boy just got fried!" You cried. "Belpoi! You ok?" Ulrich asked. Ulrich turned to you. "I'll take him to the nurse!" "I'll go with you!" You said. You both then turn to Odd. "Tell the teacher ok?" Ulrich asked. Odd nodded and ran to a nearby classroom. You and Ulrich together held up nerd boy and found your way to the nurses office.

The nurse healed him and the boy who was named Jeremie was soon revived. "Nothing serious! Just a minor electric shock" The nurse said. Ulrich smiled at Jeremie. "You got some juice! Now you got some!" He said as he walked to the door. Jeremie smiled at him. "Very funny Stern!" He then turned to you. "Hey! Weren't you that model from that fashion magazine?" You smiled. "Unless you want to stay alive, you can call me Tsuna!" You say with a wink. Jeremie widen his eyes. "HUH!?" You then wave at him and follow Ulrich out the door. "We'll check on you later tonight after class!" Ulrich said. He then closed the door and walked away. You place a hand on his shoulder. "Wait!" Ulrich gave you an annoyed expression. "What?! Can't a guy get some space?!" "Will you relax? I just want you to escort me to my martial arts class!" You said. Ulrich looked at you surprised. "No way! You take martial arts?!"

That night you sat next to Ulrich in the gym wearing your gym clothes which consisted of a long sleeve teal sweatshirt with silver stars that showed your midriff and matching teal sweatpants with silver sneakers. You glared at the Hispanic man from before just happened to be your gym teacher who ironically was named Jim. "How are you all? I am happy to see so many of you tonight! No these are not golden stuff of the Chinese restaurant" Jim laughed as the Asian girl from before came by. "No offense Ms. Ishiyama" He said. "Non then sir. I'm Japanese!" The Asian girl said.

You smiled at the girl who then sat down next to you. "Your Japanese huh? I love Japan! I've been there so many times! It's amazing!" You said. The Asian girl smiled. "Hey I know you! Your that model girl! It's cool to have you at our school!" You sighed. "Yeah...I guess..." "I'm happy to hear that you actually like Japan. Some people are always negative about it!" The Asian girl said. You smile. "No way! I love it there!" "So what's your name huh?" "I'm Yumi! It's kinda embarrassing but...I don't actually know your name..." Yumi said. "I'm Tsuna! Nice to meet you Yumi-Chan!" You said happily. Yumi chuckled. "Oh you don't have to call me that!" You giggle. "But I want to!"

"AHEM Anyway before I was rudely interrupted by the Chinese and the delinquent who should be in detention!" Jim said loudly. You and Yumi shoot him glares. "I'm Japanese!" Yumi said sternly. "And I am NOT a delinquent!" You exclaimed. "THESE are combat techniques that can save your life!" Jim interrupted. "Save our lives from you? In that case I NEED this class!" You say sarcastically. Jim looked at you in disgust and Yumi and Ulrich bursted out laughing. You snicker. "Tsuna! That's 4 more hours of detention!" Jim exclaimed. "The four more hours that I don't need to go to! I have a LIFE you know!" You blurted out. Yumi and Ulrich continue to laugh as Jim growled. "Enough laughing! Let's get into groups of two!"

With that you watch as Yumi and Ulrich get into pairs ready to fight. You raise your hand. "Uh yeah...I don't have a partner!" Jim smirked. "What a shame...guess your gonna have to wait then!" You glare at him and get into a fighting stance. "OR! I could always fight YOU! HI YA!" You exclaimed as you did a hi kick in the air towards Jim who backed away in fear. "I'm good..." He said backing away. You roll your eyes. "I thought so..." You then walk to lean against the wall and watch Ulrich and Yumi spar together amazingly with their unique moves. "Pretty good for a beginner..." Ulrich said. Yumi raised her leg. "HI-YA!" With that she launches a kick at Ulrich's face sending him to the ground. "YEAH! GO TOKYO!" You cheered. You then stop cheering seeing Yumi pin down Ulrich for that moment. The two stare into each others eyes and blush. You smirk. "Ooh kinky..." You whisper. 'Now what does this mean...?' You thought eagerly.

"Not bad! But you could both use a lot more work!" Jim said. "Hey what about me? I didn't get to spar with anyone!" You cried. "That will do fit tonight kids! Time to get some beauty sleep!" Jim said. You glare and stomp over to Jim. "WHAT BEAUTY?!" With that you launch a kick to Jim in the crotch and walk away. "GAHHH!" Jim cried as he clutched his crotch. Yumi and Ulrich gasped in shock. "Well goodnight guys!" You say. "You're crazy!" Ulrich said shocked. You turned back to him. "No I'm dangerous..." You say smirking. "Tsuna that's 4 more hours of detention!" Jim shouted. You glare at him. "See if I'll go! Your just gonna be wasting more hours of your life!" You yelled. You grin. "If you even have one!" You laugh it off and run out the gym. You heard Jim groan. "I hate that kid..."

After a few minutes you finally enter your dorm room seeing one bed and no decorations. You smirk. "My own room! Nicce!" You then carelessly toss your suitcase to your bed and shut the door. "Now to go check on nerd bo-uh Jeremie was it?" You ask yourself as you began to walk downstairs. You soon found your way to the boys halfway seeing a little grayish puppy walk towards you sniffing your boots. You smile. "Aww what a cute doggie!" You say as you kneel down to pet him. The puppy barked. You saw Odd run out of his room. "Kiwi!" He cried. The puppy then barked. Odd turned to you and the puppy who you presumed was Kiwi and gasped. "Hey! Girls aren't supposed to be here!" "And students aren't supposed who have dogs in their dorm rooms!" You said.

Odd smirked and walked over to you. "Oh surreee! NOW you follow the rules!" You laughed. "NOT! Here take him back before someone sees him!" You say handing Kiwi to Odd. He looks at you surprised. "Your not gonna tell the teacher?" "I do bad stuff all the time you know! I can keep a secret!" You say winking. Odd smiled. "I knew there was something I liked about you! You're really something special!" You blushed a deep red at that. No one ever said you were special before. "Odd..." You began. He wraps his arm around you. "We should get together! You and me! What do you say?" He asks. You growl angrily and elbow him in the chest. "Go to bed or I'll hurt you!" You threatened. Kiwi who got scared jumped out of Odd's arms and ran to the room. "Kiwi! Come back!" Odd cried as he chased after Kiwi into his room. You chuckle and blush a bit. "Crazy boy...almost reminds me of me..."

That was when Ulrich walked in from the other side of the hall towards a door. You smirk and wave at him. Ulrich told his eyes causing you to giggle as he opens the door to Jeremie's room with you following. You both gasped seeing electrical appliances attack Jeremie causing him to scream. Two appliances crawl to the back of his head. "WHOA!" You say shocked. "Hang on!" Ulrich said. You both ran to Jeremie and did your best to pull the little robots off his head which kept shocking your arms. A little robot runs up to your leg to shock you causing you to scream. "GET OFF!" You shout. You then launch a harsh kick at the toy sending it flying at a wall. Ulrich then landed a karate chop at a toy sending it you towards a desk causing all the toys to power down.

Jeremie then set up his chair. "Your little friends are pretty aggressive! Maybe you should change their settings!" Ulrich said. You chuckle. "Are you some electrical voodoo master? Whenever we see you things start to go haywire and crazy!" "I had nothing to do with it! They just attacked me all of a sudden!" Jeremie cried. Ulrich turned to you. "He lost me..." You nodded in agreement. The two of you turned back to him. "You mind explaining?" Ulrich asked. "No forget it!" Jeremie said. You grin. "You don't know me very well but...I don't take no for an answer!" "Yeah tell us!" Ulrich said eagerly. "Maybe we could be of some help! What if your hairdryer attacks you when we're not around?" He asks. You smirked. "Well now that you mention it...things are getting interesting..." Jeremie sighed. "OK! I might as well tell you guys...this is so crazy!" He then walked to close the door before turning back to you both. "First tell me if you guys can keep a secret...!" Jeremie said. At that a wide grin spreads on your face.

The three of you were soon walking through the bridge of an abandoned factory. "That tunnel through the gym is a great way to beat curfew!" Ulrich said. "Got that right! Now I can sneak off to Burger King on the streets and come back not getting caught!"You said. "There's another tunnel on the campus as well!" Jeremie said. He then slid down a giant rope and landed on the floor of the factory. You smile. "Ooh! Fun!" You then grab the rope and swing like Tarzan before landing next to Jeremie. Ulrich who looked scared reluctantly followed.

The three of you then go down an elevator and Jeremie takes you to a room with a super computer. Jeremie explains that it runs a virtual universe called Lyoko. "Uh...like a video game right? Is that what you dragged us out for?!" You asked. "I think this morning's electric shock fried his brain Tsuna" Ulrich said. You chuckle at that. "What would you call this?" Jeremie said. He then pulled up a virtual being of a girl with pink hair. "Hello Jeremie!" She said. "What's with the pink haired beauty?" You asked. "That's Maya! A form of artificial intelligence who lives on Lyoko. I don't know what she's there for yet" Jeremie said. You smile at the girl. "Nice to know I'm not the only one who can rock bright colored hair. That's a good look for you!" Maya smiled. "Thank you!" "Don't tell me your buying into this Tsuna! It's just a program he made!" Ulrich said.

"No! I woke up the moment Jeremie restarted the super computer. I don't know who I am. My memory has been erased" Maya said. "Maya has to hide in some kind of tower. As soon as she leaves it monsters attack! You guys have to believe me! This is an incredible discovery!" Jeremie cried. You grin. "I believe you alright! Things are really getting interesting!" "If this is so dangerous I suggest you shut it down and call the police!" Ulrich said. You narrowed your eyes. "Yawn...suddenly less interesting now..." "I'll do it as soon as I help Maya out and bring her to earth!" Jeremie. You smile. "I changed my mind! I wanna help too!"

Jeremie then showed you and Ulrich downstairs to these four tubes. One tube was opened. "What's all this?" Ulrich asked. "Are these elevators?" You asked. "No they're scanners. I still haven't found the program that can bring Maya back to earth. But I dug up the one that can have someone scanned and sent to Lyoko!" Jeremie explained. You jump inside the scanners. "Let's try it!" You say eagerly. "Tsuna! Seriously?! These things haven't been invented yet!" Ulrich said. "I dint care! This school is BORING I want some excitement! So I think we should try it!" You exclaimed with a big grin on your face. "I agree! We're going to need a guinea pig!" Jeremie said. "A guinea pig huh? No problem!" Ulrich said. You smirk at him. "I'd take it your thinking what I'm thinking?" Ulrich smirked back. "They depends...do you know that someone's hiding a dog in this school?" Ulrich asked. Your grin grew wider as you snicker.

You and Ulrich sneak back to the campus to Odd's room seeing him sleep as he snores loudly. You both spot Kiwi in Odd's bed. "We gotta surprise for doggy! Your gonna be virtualized!" Ulrich said eagerly. You snicker at how mysteriously he sounded. He shushed you quietly. You then you Kiwi. "If your a good boy I'll feed you a treat!" You say as you pull out a dog biscuit. Kiwi panted and walked towards you. You fed him the biscuit. "Good doggie!" You say petting him. Ulrich then picked him up. "C'mon let's go!" That was when Ulrich's cellphone rang. You gasp seeing Odd wake up. "Run!" You cried. Odd then got up. "HEY!" He exclaimed. You and Ulrich then run out the room with Odd following. You spot Sissi in the hallway wearing a dress. "OUTTA OUR WAY!" You yell as you elbow her in this shoulder. "OW! Hey!" Sissi cried. "C'mon Tsuna!" Ulrich said. "OK!" You said. "Ulrich's going out with her!?" You heard Sissi cry.

You both soon make it to the factory elevator and catch your breath as Ulrich pushed for the elevator to move. You both then place Kiwi in the open scanner and met up with Jeremie. "Were all set!" You said. "Yeah he's in the scanner!" Ulrich said. "I'll start up the procedure!" Jeremie said as he pressed keys on the computer. "Transfer guinea pig! Scanner guinea pig..." The computer then made crazy beep sounds. You each see a model of a human in catsuit. You gasp. "That's a weird looking dog!" Jeremie said. "That's no dog! That's Odd Della Robbia!" Ulrich exclaimed. "OH NO! ODD!" You cried. You glare at Jeremie. "Well don't just sit there you idiot! Do something!" "I don't know how to stop the procedure!" Jeremie cried. "HELP!" You heard Sissi's voice scream.

You and Ulrich groan and go down the latter to see Sissi and Kiwi. She brighten up seeing Ulrich. "Thank goodness!" "What are you doing here?" You asked. Sissi glared at you. "I knew it all along Ultear! You only hated me cause I almost had the chance to have Ulrich for myself! But YOU keep stealing him away! And to think I've always looked up to you for your beauty, fame, and fortune! You think just because your famous you could steal my man?!" You growl furiously causing Ulrich to flinch while Kiwi shivered. "No one...calls me...ULTEAR!" You shouted. You pound your fist in your palm and slowly walked towards Sissi who backed away scared. "Um..." "Ulrich! Tsuna! It's ok! Odd is safe and sound on Lyoko!"Jeremie said. Your eyes soften. "He is?! Thank goodness!" You sigh. "I didn't think you cared!" Ulrich chuckled. You blush and glared at him. "I DON'T!"

"Ulrich! Tsuna! Della Robbia is endangered and I need time to delvirtualize him. I don't know what to do!" Jeremie cried. "Do you think you could send me, Tsuna and Sissi to Lyoko?" Ulrich asked. Your grin grew wide at that. "I can always try!" Jeremie said. "Good let's do it!" You said. "Wait! Send us where?" Sissi cried. "To a virtual world where monsters want to hurt you!" Ulrich said. You chucked at how calm he sounded. "C'mon I can't wait any longer! This is getting to interesting!" "No thanks! I prefer real worlds! I can't possibly miss cheerleading practice!" Sissi cried. You roll your eyes and turned to Ulrich. "Forget the bimbo let's go!" You say as you step into the scanner. "HEY!" Sissi cried. Ulrich chuckled and stepped into the scanner. "See ya chicken! We're ready to go Jeremie!" "Ok I'm starting the procedure!" Jeremie said. Your scanner then closed you inside. "Transfer Ulrich! Transfer Tsuna!" A small wind then blew inside your scanner. You closed your eyes. "Scanner Ulrich! Scanner Tsuna!" "...Virtualization!"

FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!

Your body digitally scanned itself inside the virtual world and that was when you and Ulrich fell to the ground. "Ow!" You rubbed your head and looked seeing Ulrich examining his new samurai outfit. You saw him pull out a sword. "Wow! This sword rocks!" "Hey that's not fair! Hey how come he gets to be a samurai! That's so much cooler!" You heard Odd cry. You gasped and turned to see him in a purple cat suit. "Your ok! Thank goodness!" You cry as you hug him tightly. "Aw I knew you'd care! I had a feeling you'd crawl back to me sooner or later!" Odd said as he hugged you back. You growl at that. "Get off me!" You say as you push Odd away from you. Odd looked confused. "Uh...You hugged me!" You glare at him. "That's because I thought you were some virtual cat! Not some Playboy Kitty!" Odd laughed. "Good one!"

You roll your eyes at how silly he was. "Hey that's a good look for you!" Odd said. You raise an eyebrow. "Huh?" You then widen your eyes seeing your outfit which was a strapless long silver unitard with teal outlines that exposed the sides of your stomach and a open back cutout with black boots, heavy teal gloves and on your back was a black hockey mask with many holes. "What the-?" "Wow! You look really pretty with your hair down!" Odd said. You blush at that and saw your unbraided teal hair had dropped down to your waist. "So what are you supposed to be?" Ulrich asked. "I don't know..." You say. You then glance down at your leg seeing two tiny black figures. You take them off your legs and examine them. "Are these supposed to be guns?" You then push a red button and two red lasers shoot out towards Ulrich who dodges. "Hey watch it!"

You laugh. "Sorry!" "So what are you? An assassin?" Odd asked. "I guess...but...I'm gonna need more than just these..." You say. "Maybe I could use..." You tapped your two guns close to each other which quickly fused together creating a giant black chainsaw. "Whoa! Cool upgrade!" Ulrich said. "It's huge!" Odd exclaimed. You stared at the chainsaw in awe and then grab your hockey mask and place it on your face. "COOL! I'M A SERIAL KILLER?! HA HA YEAH!" You laughed as you turn on your chainsaw. Ulrich looked scared. "Uh oh..." "C'mon I don't hurt you Ulrich!" You giggled as you took your mask off your face. "A samurai and a serial killer? How come they get better stuff?" Odd asked. "Maybe the computer reads into your subconscious desires and projects them!" Jeremie explained. "I don't dream about giant purple cats!" Odd cried. "And how do we know that?" You chuckled as you turn your chainsaw back into your two guns. "I want a weapon like Ulrich and Tsuna! Not these useless paws!" With that Odd shot out a sharp arrow from his paw towards you and Ulrich. You both dodge in time. "Hey watch out!" Ulrich said. Odd smiled at his paws. "These arrows are pretty cool! I take back what I said!"

"Try to hook up with Maya at her tower! Hold on I'll give you the coordinates!" Jeremie said. The three of you began to walk through the virtual world. "Who's this 'Maya?'" Odd asked "A pink haired beauty queen who I'm about to ship tease with Jeremie!" You said. Odd looked at you confused. "Ship tease?" Ulrich sighed. "She means she's some virtual girl who lives here on Lyoko" "Oh you mean there are babes here too? Great!" Odd said happily. You glare at him and pull out your gun. "Hmph!" You then blast him in the arm. "Ow! Hey what gives?" Odd asks. You ignore him and continue to walk. "I think she likes you!" Ulrich said with a hint of amusement. "You think so too? I always knew she secretly had a thing for me!" Odd said happily. "Will you both shut up?" You asked angrily. Odd chuckled at that. "Your really beautiful when your angry Ultear!" Odd said. You growl angrily and blast him in the arm again. "OW!" "I warned you ONCE already! DON'T call me Ultear!" "Geez! What do you have against your own name anyway?" Odd asked. You sigh. "My mother..." You whispered as you stare at the ground. "Huh? What do you mean?" Odd asked.

"Jeremie are you gonna give us those coordinates?" Ulrich asked. There was no answer. "Is he dead?" You asked. "Probably..." Ulrich said. "Look I see a tower! It could be that one!" Odd said. "Ok! C'mon boys let's go!" You said. The three of you then ran straight to the tower. "Is there a door?" Odd asked as he leaned on it. He automatically then phases into the tower. "Odd!" You cried. You run into the tower and phase into it only to arrive in a deep blue room with computer programs. You were about to fall inside the deep hole only to grab onto Odd's legs. You saw how he held onto a thin bright surface. Ulrich then came in the tower and latched onto your legs. "I can't hold on for much longer! You guys are too heavy!" Odd cried. You glare at him. "ME? Heavy?! Have you forgotten that I modelled for Time of Beauty?! I've been eating nothing but salad and fish all my-" Odd then let go of the platform only for three of you to fall.

The of you then each walk out of the tower only to be in new area full of ice. "Airtight...where are we?" Odd asked. "Antarctica?" You asked. "Maybe...where did the forest go?" Odd asked. "How should I know? But you guys see the tower over there? It's different color than the last one" Ulrich said. You turned seeing another tower with red aura. "Look at those creatures!" Odd said. You each turn seeing walking block monsters with weird symbols on their eyes. You smirk. "Aww! Legos wanna play?" The lego heads then spin and shoot lasers. "I don't think they wanna play!" Odd said. "It might be a good thing to beat it don't you think?" Ulrich asked. Odd nodded. "Yay playtime!" You laugh.

The three of you charge towards the monsters. Ulrich was able to deflect using his saber. "So how do you kill these things?" Ulrich asked. "Just keep hitting I guess!" You said. "Do you guys know how many life points we have?" Odd asked. A monster then blasted Odd causing him to be devirtualized. You sighed. "My fault! I kept shooting at him earlier!" You then turn seeing Ulrich stab a lego monster in the eye. You smile. "You have the right idea!" You then use your guns to shoot a monster in the eye, killing it. "Yes!" Ulrich said. "Alright!" You cheer as you have Ulrich a high five. Two monsters then shoot you both causing you and Ulrich to devirtualize back to earth...

Your scanner then opened the same time Ulrich's did with steam coming out. You say Odd laying on the ground in front of his scanner. "Great at least were alive!" Ulrich said. "If you say so...I think I'm about to throw up..." Odd groaned. You shot up. "That was FUN! I've never felt so alive in my life!" "HELPPP!" You heard Sissi cry. The three of you then climb up the ladder seeing Sissi and Kiwi hiding in corner while Jeremie was high up and tied up with electrical wires ready to be electrocuted. "Hang in there Jeremie!" Ulrich said. He picked up a metal bar and whacked the wires only to be shocked by electricity and sent flying to the ground. An electric wire then charged for him. "Ulrich!" You cried. You charged up to the wire to jump up and kick it only for the wire to wrap around your legs. You scream in horror feeling the electric shock take over your body as your hair began to frizz.

The electric shock then stopped and you opened your eyes seeing Odd whacking the wire. "Didn't I tell you, you can't make it through the day without me?" The wire then broke and untied you only for you to fall into Odd's arms. "Don't worry babe! You'll be safe now..." He says with a wink. You roll your eyes and smile. "Put me down Kitty Playboy..." Odd laughs and sets you down. You each go back to the computer. "Maya are you there?" Jeremie asks. Maya then pops up on the screen. "Yes! Is everything ok on your side?" She asks. "We're a little shaken up but it could have been worse!" Jeremie said. You smile. 'This school's starting to get interesting...' You thought.

** R&R! Please no flames or hate! Sorry if I was lazy or boring at points. Let's just see how this story goes for now...**


End file.
